


Fresh Love

by clouding02



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouding02/pseuds/clouding02
Summary: Sehun and Minseok learn that love isn't always the end
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Fresh Love

XiuSe

They've always been oldest hyung and maknae type of friends. They loved each other in a friendly, maybe even brotherly way, hugs and sweet kisses on their cheeks were part of the relationship, but compared to what they had with the other members, well it was almost nothing. Sehun has always spent hours hugged to sleep to Junmyeon, his leader hyung, he often went on vacation to Japan with Chanyeol, Baekhyun could bite him 24/7 and nobody would even question their intentions. Minseok had similar experiences with Jongdae, Yixing too when he was in Korea, and even with the leader. But them, in their Minseok-Sehun relationship, never went overboard. Maybe because deep inside they knew that it could turn into something awkward or ruin their brotherhood. And that for just a tiny little detail: both of them liked men. The members knew it and were perfectly ok with everything and luckily no misunderstanding or feelings ever accursed. Maybe because, after breaking up with Luhan and his departure from the group, Sehun hadn't experienced romantic feelings towards anybody else; he thought of it as a curse for falling in love with an angel. As for Minseok situation, he had a boyfriend since trainee days, but not less than a month ago they had broken up after 8 years of love. Minseok was feeling hopeless, all his members and friends were there for him, but nothing seemed to fill that void he was constantly feeling. That until the day Sehun started to sleep at his house more frequently, from his couch to his bed, until they started hugging and kissing each other more on their cheeks, going out in fancy restaurants or to the movies together almost every weekend. Then one day, when they were sleeping next to each other face to face, Sehun couldn't stop staring at his hyungs face, eyes, nose, lips. Minseok took the maknae's hands in his, smiling. They knew what was going on. So when their lips sweetly connected there was no surprise, no rejection, just happiness and new, fresh love that was healing old and new wounds, that was filling that void and making the two young men come back to life after a long time.


End file.
